Donatello: The Ring
[[Datei:TS 2-1 17.jpg|thumb|260px|'Donatello: The Ring']]Donatello: The Ring ("Donatello: Der Ring") ist eine Kurzgeschichte aus der Turtle Soup-Comicreihe von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' November 1991 *'Ausgabe:' Turtle Soup Vol.2 #1, S. 17-21 *'Story und Zeichnungen:' Rick McCollum *'Tusche:' Bill Anderson *'Farben': Jim Woodring Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Sky Highway" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Twilight of the Ring" Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (erwähnt) **Donatello *Splinter (erwähnt) *Vater Aller Reptilien Handlung thumb|180px|left|Die FaszinationEines schönen Tages begibt sich Donatello zu einem bestimmten Flecken in den Wäldern von Northampton, welches Splinter ihm empfohlen hat, um in der Natur ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Er wandert gerade den Rand eines Steilhangs entlang, als er sich von einem vorbeifliegenden Insekt ablenken lässt. Als er diesem nachschaut, achtet er nicht darauf, wohin er seinen Fuß setzt, und fällt als Folge davon einige Dutzend Meter in die Tiefe. thumb|180px|Das TrainingDie Landung ist zwar schmerzhaft, aber bis auf einem Stück Hornplatte, das von seinem Panzer abgesprungen ist, hat Donatello den Sturz ganz gut überstanden. Als er sich das Bruchstück aber näher ansieht, überkommt ihn die Faszination über die Komplexität des Aufbaus seines Panzers: Die Linien, die sich auf der Oberfläche abzeichnen; die einzelnen Hornlagen; und schließlich wie die Schale im Sonnenlicht glitzert. Donatello nimmt sich einen Moment, um sich im Gras hinzulegen und eine Raupe zu beobachten, die einen Baumstamm entlangkriecht, nebenbei darüber sinnierend, dass er - wenn er jetzt eine normale Schildkröte wäre - diese Raupe einst zum Frühstück verspeist hätte. Mit neuer Kraft erfüllt und um seine Verlegenheit wegen seines Missgeschicks mit der Klippe zu verarbeiten, beginnt Donatello mit seinem Bo zu trainieren; als er nicht mehr weiter kann, setzt er sich hin und versinkt in eine meditative Trance. thumb|left|180px|Die BotschaftWährend der ganzen Zeit aber, seitdem Donatello das Bruchstück seiner Schale betrachtet hat, hat ihn eine fremde körperlose Stimme angesprochen, ohne aber dass Donatello sie hören konnte. Diese Stimme spricht vom Ring der Zeit, des ewigen Kreises, der das Leben ihrer Rasse bestimmt. Einst, so die Stimme, war ihr Volk wie die anderen niederen Tiere, bis es sich auf zwei Beinen vom Boden erhob und so zum Herrscher der Welt wurde; doch mit der Zeit verlor es das Ziel vor den Augen, und ihre weiterentwickelte Rasse verging. Donatello und auch seine Brüder repräsentieren mit ihrer humanoiden Gestalt nicht nur eine Wiederauferstehung, sondern auch eine Weiterentwicklung ihres alten Volkes, was den unsichtbaren Sprecher mit Stolz und Freude erfüllt. thumb|180px|Die ErscheinungErst dieser letzten Worte wird Donatello in seiner Trance schließlich gewahr. Als er überrascht aufschreckt und sich umsieht, sieht er auf einmal die Erscheinung einer riesenhaften, aufrecht gehenden Schildkröte, die ihm seine Zufriedenheit erklärt, dass sich seine äonenlange Geduld, sein Volk wieder aufrecht sehen zu können, endlich ausgezahlt hat, bevor sie schlagartig wieder verschwindet. Mit diesen neugefundenen Eindrücken über die Geschichte der Schildkröten begibt sich Donatello wieder nach Hause, fest entschlossen, seine Familie bald zu diesen speziellen Ort zu führen. Trivia *Zusammen mit der im selben Band folgenden Geschichte "The Name is Lucindra" ist diese Geschichte einer der wenigen Turtle Soup-Stories, welche in der ersten Staffel der TMNT-Hauptserie eine Fortsetzung erfahren. Siehe auch *''Turtle Soup'' Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Turtle Soup Kategorie:Comics: Kurzgeschichten/Strips Kategorie:Comics von McCollum and Anderson